


Killua x OC x Gon | Hunter Exam [Book 1]

by LittleLu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLu/pseuds/LittleLu
Summary: After a traumatic event, Aia is dead set on getting revenge for the assassination of her family. But when she meets two young boys her age, she re-discovers something she forgot was missing during her rampage. What adventures will she go on with her new friends? The enemies she will face? Keep reading to find out!❖ D I S C L A I M E R S ❖↪  Images, videos, and audios used in this story may be subjected to copyright law. I do not own any of them. ↩↪ This story is based on the anime Hunter x Hunter, all of the characters except for my own belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. ↩
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs & Original Female Character(s), Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Gon Freecs/Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Original Female Character(s), Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck & Original Character(s), Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck & Original Female Character(s), Gon Freecss & Original Character(s), Gon Freecss & Original Female Character(s), Gon Freecss/Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Gon Freecss/Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Gon Freecss/Original Character(s), Gon Freecss/Original Female Character(s), Killua Zoldyck & Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck & Original Female Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	1. The x Other x Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for choosing to read my story! Before we begin, I want to give a little insight into my OC!
> 
> ❖ G E O M E T R I C S ❖  
> ↪ Name ↩  
> Aia  
> ↪ Nickname ↩  
> Chibi (by Killua)  
> ↪ Age ↩  
> 12+  
> ↪ Birthday ↩  
> April 7th  
> ↪ Gender ↩  
> Female  
> ↪ Pronouns ↩  
> She/Her  
> ↪ Height ↩  
> 4'11"/150cm
> 
> ❖ A P P E A R A N C E ❖  
> ↪ Skin Tone ↩  
> Pale  
> ↪ Eye Color ↩  
> Light Grey  
> ↪ Hair Color ↩  
> Light Blue  
> ↪ Hairstyle ↩  
> [https://imgur.com/a/37nvyIi]  
> ↪ Clothing ↩  
> [https://imgur.com/a/Un2AIUi]  
> ↪ Weapons ↩  
> [https://imgur.com/a/M0swumZ]
> 
> ❖ P E R S O N A L I T Y ❖  
> Aia is a very kind person by nature, and she exhibits a sense to protect her friends. She is determined to teach Gon what is morally right and wrong and Killua the means to find himself, all while taking on their burdens. With everyone she ever loved assassinated, it would have driven any sane person to be overwhelmed with desperation and eventually filled with hatred for the one who killed them. The weight on her shoulders was too much when she realized that she was the only one left alive and failed to be there. But when she found a new family, she had another chance to. She was able to re-discover her sense of self and empathy through Gon and Killua, despite having many problems themselves. They are the only ones linked to her humanity and what pushes her through the darkness. Her story turns out to be less about vengeance and more about finding liberation, not just for her circumstances, but for all of the people who suffered from their enemies, including the enemies themselves. Not to justify their actions, but as a reminder that they were not born evil. She extends a hand out to console a suffering opponent without hesitation. It shows Gon and Killua that the greatest weapon she wields is not her blades but her kindness. In her eyes, real evil does not exist because the enemy is humanity itself. No matter how kind she is, she will bravely rush forward to protect her beliefs. Never believing she is above the suffering of her opponent. Aia is often the disregarded warrior in the group. She would bear the burdens her friends carry so they can continue their lives the way they desire. However, she embraces it because getting to see her friends mature and experience a life they choose is worth the sacrifice. She spends a lot of time reprimanding them, but only to make sure Gon and Killua get an opportunity to choose their path in life, even if it costs her hers. She would look out for them, not wanting anything in return. Her reward is their well-being. She teaches them that the most valuable gift they can give is showing that they care.

_ Closing her eyes, she took it in. The summer breeze, the aroma of fresh daises, the smooth grass she laid on. Her soft, blue locks of hair flowing in the wind. Her favorite part of the day, since she was used to being couped up in the mansion. Hand-to-hand combat training took a lot out of her. _

_ "What are you doing?"  _

_ The young girl's eyes shot open in alarm, looking around frantically until finally resting on a figure a few feet behind her. It was a young boy, seemingly around her age, with messy silver hair and deep blue eyes. _

_ "Who are you? How did you get over the wall?" she questioned.  _

_ "I jumped over it," he said, resting his hands on the back of his head. She turned her head to the 15-foot metal wall not too far from them. _

_ "What do you mean you jumped over it? If anyone came into contact with it, it would've been like being struck by lightning."  _

_ "That doesn't bother me in the slightest," he said, boredom written on his features. The girl gawked at him in disbelief while he rolled his eyes.  _

_ "Anyways, don't you work here or something? What's so special about this place?" He took a long look at the luscious, colorful garden surrounding them. Vast, grassy plains crossed with roads and small buildings nearby. In the distance, he could view a large mansion in the center of it all.  _

_ "This property belongs to the Nanatsuki family," she said, following his gaze. _

_ "Hm? Those crazy rich people live here?" he scoffed. "I thought the property would be bigger." _

_ "It's more than just this," she explained, pointing towards the distant mountains behind the walls. "They own as far as the eye can see from here." _

_ "E-Eh?!" His shocked blue orbs quickly went back to their normal, unimpressed state after a few seconds, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Whatever," he said, turning and walking towards the wall. _

_ "Wait, where are you going?" She jumped to her feet and quickly swept the blades of grass from her kimono. _

_ "I came here out of curiosity. I have to go now," the boy replied over his shoulder. "You seem interesting, though. If you want to be friends, meet me at Heavens Arena."  _

_ "But you never told me your name!" she shouted, taking a step. _

_ "The name's Killua!" Not waiting for her, he swiftly hopped over the 15-foot wall without a sound. _

She shut her steel-grey eyes and shook her head.  _ Why, of all things, do I think about that now? _ The girl glared at her victim. His body littered with bruises, her long, sharp blades sticking his clothing to the wall behind him, keeping him in place. His pained whimpers were the only sound made in the dim alleyway.

"Now you'll think twice about trying to take advantage of someone," she spat. She gave one final blow to the head, knocking him unconscious. She removed the blades and stored them in her cloak, tugging the hood over her head. "Hunter Exam, here I come," she muttered to herself, her footsteps echoing as she made her departure.


	2. Rivals x For x Survival

"Here you go, please take your number," a short green-skinned man said, handing the cloaked girl a #107. "Please stick it on your chest and never lose it." She took the numbered tag, clipping it onto her cloak, taking a glimpse of her surroundings. The walls, made of concrete, ooze dripping from the cracks. Old pipes bordered the ceiling of the musty basement. A horrible smell lingered in the air. 

The girl scrunched her nose in disgust as she began to wander around to survey her competition. #103 was seated on the ground, eyes furrowed in concentration. Snakes slithered all over him, but he paid no mind as he meditated. #44's appearance was similar to a jester. He was a tall, pale man with pink hair. His face paint consisted of a star on his right cheek and a teardrop on his left. He was quite far away, so she squinted her eyes to adjust. He quickly turned his head and made eye contact, startling her, causing her to look away from him. 

"Are you new around here?" a voice behind her spoke. She turned around and noticed a man with tan skin, brown hair, and thick eyebrows. "I'm Tonpa."

"Aia."

"Since I've taken the exam 35 times, you could say I'm a veteran around here." He opened two cans of a beverage he had with him and handed her one. "Is there anything you would like to know?"

She took the drink from him, a little wary. "No," she said, swirling around the contents in the can.

"Hey, Tonpa-san!" a childish like voice called out to him. Aia paused and glanced towards the source of the shout. A familiar silver-haired boy was waving at Tonpa a few feet away. "Do you have any more of that juice? I got thirsty again because I was so nervous." 

"Yeah, sure!" Tonpa began sweating. He stared at the boy in disbelief as he took another can and opened it, gulping down the juice. He finished the drink and sighed, licking his lips.

"Worried?" he asked, his deep blue orbs staring at him. "I'll be fine. I've trained. Poisons won't affect me," he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off the way he came.

Aia glanced down at her drink before settling her sights on the culprit, Tonpa. As if a deer caught in headlights, his eyes opened in shock as he grunted, long, double-edged blades pinning his clothing against the concrete wall. Aia was there in a split second, striking the wall near his head, chips flying out from the impact, a dark aura surrounding her. His body, trembling in fear as Aia hovered.

"Try a stunt like that with me again during the exam, and I might miss my throw on purpose," she threatened. Tonpa furiously nodded his head in response as she removed the blades. "Enjoying the show?" she asked aloud, slightly turning her head to glare at the spectator.

"Sure am," the boy from earlier smirked, peering at her with interest. "How old are you?" 

"Weird question to ask someone you just met," Aia responded lowly, putting the knives underneath her cloak before scowling. "Killua."

"Eh? How do you know my-" He paused, his eyes widening in surprise as she took off her hood, recognizing her familiar light blue hair.

"Don't remember me? You know the answer to your question if you do," she crossed her arms. "I'm always going to be three months older than you."

Killua stared at her in disbelief before glancing to the side. "You've changed, Aia."

"Yeah, well, a lot happened when you were gone," she said, her expression going back to an emotionless state. "Where have you been?"

Killua opened his mouth to respond before being interrupted by an alarm-like sound. A wall vertically opened to a long corridor similar to the basement, a man in a purple suit standing in the middle.

"I apologize for the wait," he announced. "The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" 

Aia looked over at Killua and narrowed her steel-colored eyes.  _ I should stay with him for now. He's got a lot of explaining to do. _

"A final caution," the man continued. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." No one moved an inch.

"Very well," he declared. "All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One," He spun around and marched off down the corridor. Everyone began to walk with him at a moderate pace, Killua and Aia walking side by side. The man picked up the pace, causing the participants to jog to keep up with him. "I neglected to introduce myself," he confessed, looking over his shoulder. "I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

"Phase Two?" #294 questioned. "What about Phase One?"

"It has already commenced." Murmurs rippled from the crowd. "You must follow me to Phase Two," he proceeded. "This is the exam's First Phase. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

_ It has to be an endurance test, but there is the mental stress of not knowing how far we'll have to run. Satotz is not only testing our physical endurance but our mental endurance too.  _ Aia glanced at Killua, who still avoided her gaze.  _ He won't even look at me. Does that mean he feels guilty, or he's avoiding something else? _


	3. Hope x And x Ambition

Two hours have passed since the start of the exam. The applicants have traveled over thirty kilometers from the start. None of them knows how far they must go. Forced to run at the leader's pace, with no goal specified. It's a monotonous course with no end in sight, and many applicants have already dropped out.

Killua and Aia were in good shape, but he eventually decided to use his skateboard to his advantage. He had already gotten a few scowls and objections from others, but he paid them no mind as he cruised along, with Aia close behind him. He rode past a tall man in a deep blue suit, black shoes, and a suitcase. 

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" he shouted.

"Hmm?" Killua turned his head to take a glimpse at the man with an apathetic expression. 

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" he continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" 

"Why?" Aia asked, bored of his reaction. He wasn't the first one to complain.

He gave her an irritated look. "This is an endurance test!"

"No, it isn't, Leorio," a voice behind them said calmly. They turned and saw a boy around Killua and Aia's age with greenish-black spiky hair and wearing a green jacket and matching shorts. 

"Gon, what are you saying?" the man cried, exasperated. 

"The examiner only told us to follow him," he replied.

"Whose side are you on, eh?"

Piquing Killua's interest, he slowed down until he was next to the boy. "Hey, how old are you?" Aia rolled her eyes at the question.

"I'm twelve years old," Gon said.

 _We're the same age,_ Killua thought. He hopped off his skateboard, causing it to fly upwards. He caught it and started jogging ahead of him. "Guess I'll run too."

"That was so cool!" Gon moved up to join him on his right side.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon," he said, a bright grin on his face as he noticed the blue-haired girl catching up to them. "And what about you?"

"Aia. Twelve." 

_Damn it,_ Leorio thought, observing them. _They're making a fool out of me._

More and more applicants began to drop out due to exhaustion as the exam continued. _It's been about four hours since it started. We must have traveled at least sixty kilometers by now, so how much farther do we need to go?_ Aia glanced over at Leorio, who was wheezing and gasping for air at least ten meters behind. He dumped his suitcase and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Gon noticed the state he was in and stopped running, prompting her and Killua to stop as well. 

"Hey, forget him," Killua sighed. "Let's get going." His words fell on deaf ears as Gon refused to break eye contact with Leorio. Like a fire being re-ignited, Leorio pushed off of his right foot and dashed past the three, screeching about becoming a Hunter. Gon pulled out a fishing rod he had in his backpack and used it to reel in Leorio's suitcase, Killua's deep blue orbs watching in admiration.

"Cool! Let me try that later," he said as the three went off running once more. 

"Only if you let me try your skateboard, okay?"

After another few kilometers, the applicants met a seemingly endless staircase. Satotz pranced up the steps, going a little quicker than before with little to no effort. Complaints grumbled throughout the crowd as Killua turned to Gon and Aia.

"Want to race to see who finishes first?"

"Sure. The loser has to buy dinner." The corners of Gon's lips turned up to a determined grin.

"Okay," Aia said, her tone neutral.

"Ready, go!" Gon and Killua shouted in unison. They all sprinted up the steps, past the candidates in front of them. After running for a while and dodging more applicants who have exhausted themselves, they reached Leorio and an unfamiliar blonde boy.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika," Gon said to him.

"Catch you later, old-timer," Killua told Leorio, a cheeky smile on his face.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager just like you guys!" he shouted in anger. Gon, Kurapika, and Killua gaped at him in shock, their jaws hanging open in surprise with cries of disbelief.

"Huh," Aia murmured.

"I'm impressed you both can keep up with me," Killua said. Aia ignored him while Gon scratched the back of his head, letting out a small laugh. "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow," he continued. "Man, the Hunter Exam is going be a breeze. That's too bad."

"Hey, why do you guys want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked.

"I'm not interested in becoming a Hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be hard, so I thought it would be fun. But this is disappointing," Killua replied, boredom on his features.

"Well, my dad's a Hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad," Gon said.

"What kind of Hunter is he?"

"I don't know."

Killua began to laugh. "That's kinda weird. You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?"

"My aunt Mito raised me," he said. "So I've only seen my dad in pictures. When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me."

"Huh." Killua glanced to his left. "What about you, Chibi?" Aia reached her hand up and whacked him on the head. He winced at the contact and rubbed the sore spot, his expression regretful.

"An assassin killed my family," she quietly said, pulling her hand back.

"Eh?! Y-You never told me that!" He gawked at her.

"How could I?" she glared at him. "You disappeared without even saying anything. And after four years, you still won't tell me why." Gon watched the display in confusion as Killua shut his mouth and looked at the ground in defeat.

A sudden source of light interrupted the tense mood, gleaming down the dim tunnel of endless stairs. Cheers erupted from some of the applicants, a look of relief on their faces. Killua and Gon grinned at each other and rushed ahead to win the contest, but Aia lingered back, an emotionless expression on her face once again. 

As they reached the top, the two boys met with a very thick haze. Kurapika and Leorio reached the top with the rest of the group, panting while they stood behind Aia. 

"You guys made it!" Gon said, beaming.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked him, catching his breath.

"No, it isn't."

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as the Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam," Satotz explained. "This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them." He turned towards them and put a finger in the air. "Be careful. If you let them fool you, you're dead." Multiple candidates trembled with anxiety and started to sweat nervously. 

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey," he continued. "An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit, hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me, so you're not deceived." 

"Don't let them fool you!" someone shouted. 

A badly bruised man stumbled out from beside the tunnel. "D-Don't fall for it...he's lying to you!" He pointed at Satotz, startled gasps arising from the sea of applicants. "He's an imposter! He isn't an examiner. I'm the real one!"

"An imposter?!" Leorio cried, peering at Satotz with disbelief as Aia narrowed her eyes. _Something's not right here._

The battered man pulled a Satotz monkey-looking corpse from beside him. "Look at this. It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands! They love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them." He pointed an accusing finger at Satotz. "He intends to trap every single applicant!" 

Suddenly, three razor-sharp playing cards shot out and impaled the man, killing him instantly. Another three went towards Satotz, and he caught it effortlessly with his fingers. He stared at the culprit, none other than the jester-like man, shuffling his cards as if nothing occurred. 

"I see, I see. That settles it. You're the real one," the man chuckled. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack." 

"I shall take that as a compliment, Hisoka. However, should you attack me like that again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner, and you will fail the exam. Are we clear?" Satotz said. 

"Sure."

The examiner turned to the rest of the group. "The creature was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away."

"We cannot relax our guard," Killua said softly. 

"You will be encountering such deception regularly, do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase." Satotz turned around. "Then, let us be on our way. Please follow me."

They all departed into the thick fog and began to move at the same pace as before. The wet ground was adding more difficulty for the applicants, causing them to exert more energy to keep up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The applicants have finally escaped the long, dark tunnel. Thus far, 36 candidates have withdrawn from the exam, leaving 368 remaining applicants. Their next challenge is the Numere Wetlands, also known as the Swindlers Swamp. The brutal Hunter Exam continues.


	4. Hisoka x Is x Sneaky

The 368 applicants who made it through the long underground tunnel find themselves in an unexplored land teeming with strange creatures. Gon and Killua traveled together while Aia stayed back with Kurapika and Leorio. Her thoughts, preoccupied with the conversation she had with her old friend, decided it was best to keep her distance.

"Pay attention now," Satotz warned. "Be sure to stay close behind me." The fog got thicker, causing the applicants to squint their eyes to adjust. Killua glanced over at Hisoka, who was nearby, and a few of the applicants surrounding him, sensing their malicious intentions. He determined it wasn't worth the risk. 

"Gon, let's move up."

"Okay. We don't want to lose sight of the examiner," Gon said.

"I'm more concerned with increasing our distance with Hisoka." Killua gazed forward, his brows knit together in worry. "Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

"Hmm? I don't think he smells," he replied as he turned to shout over his shoulder. "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!"

Killua turned to him. "Oi, can't you feel the tension surrounding us?"

"Moron! If I had that strength, I would already be there!" Leorio shouted back.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika added as Aia remained silent.

"Let's go, Gon," Killua urged him, moving forward. 

As they both pushed closer to the front of the crowd, Kurapika, Aia, and Leorio were near the rear, the dense fog making it almost impossible to navigate. Their only guides were the applicants in front of them.

"As long as we don't lose sight of the guys ahead of us, we should be fine," Leorio assured. 

The silhouettes ahead of them suddenly morphed and appeared as floating strawberries, causing the three to stop in their tracks in bewilderment. 

"What's going on?" Leorio asked, his voice wavering with panic. One applicant stepped forward only to be grasped by the strong jaws of a giant turtle-like creature, his shrieks filling up the candidates nearby with dread. They began to sprint around in disarray while some unfortunates were plucked off the ground and devoured. The three observed the scene, standing back to back. Two of the creatures noticed them and began to attack, their jaws open wide as Aia readied her blades.

In another part of the swamp, Gon and Killua lost sight of the applicants nearby but kept moving forward. "I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay," Gon said, pouting. 

The two hopped over a break in the ground, and they stopped running in suspicion. The ground abruptly gave way, collapsing into a giant frog's mouth, their cries swallowed by the creature. It climbed out of its hiding spot when it suddenly became nauseous and launched large amounts of liquid from its mouth, Gon and Killua included. They cried out in disgust as the frog-like being stomped away, uninterested in consuming the two boys.

"Guess he didn't like the taste of us."

"It was this." Killua pulled out a can given to him at the start of the exam.

"I recognize that! That was from Tonpa-san! I guess he saved us," Gon said.

"Well, I could have escaped," Killua replied, tossing the can to the side while Gon glanced over at the dense growth surrounding them. 

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika."

"Forget about them, let's get a move on." Killua stood up. "We can still catch up to the examiner."

"What about your friend? Aia?" Gon asked.

"She's not really my-" Killua began, his deep blue orbs wavering. "She'll be fine. Let's go." The silver-haired boy started running off, and Gon sprang to his feet to follow, but the nagging thoughts in the back of his head made him hesitate.

Killua eventually reached the edge of the forest, noticing a large number of people in the haze. "Cool, we've caught up to the main group, Gon." He turned around, but he saw nothing. Gon was gone.

"Here's our opportunity, guys!" Kurapika shouted, dodging one of the turtle-like monsters. The three rushed into the murky swamp, staying hidden using the trees while the creatures were too preoccupied with the other applicants. "We've lost sight of the front-runners."

"Which way should we go?" Leorio questioned before noticing a figure in a nearby clearing. "Stop!" He held both of his arms in front of them, preventing them from going further.

"What?" Aia asked in a monotone voice before peering up at him.

"Over there." He pointed at a familiar applicant standing in a field with ten others. The group had their weapons drawn while Hisoka seemed unbothered by the whole ordeal. After a brief exchange of words, he pulled out a playing card with a grin as the men charged at him at full speed. In a swift, circular motion, Hisoka sliced through nine of the challengers. They stumbled to the ground, dead. The leader of the group took a step back in fright. 

"Now then." Hisoka started to move towards him. 

"H-Help!" The man's cries cut short as two cards pierced through the back of his skull, killing him. 

Hisoka removed the cards and shook the blood off of them with a graceful flick. "Well?" he asked with a grin, gazing towards the three onlookers. Leorio, Aia, and Kurapika tensed up, realizing he spotted them. "Care to participate in my little game of examiner?" he continued, slowly walking towards them.

"Leorio, on my signal, we run in opposite directions. Aia, you're with me," Kurapika whispered. "He is vastly more experienced in real combat. We won't stand a chance against him. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight."

Hisoka walked closer still and drew out a card, ready to strike. They didn't move a muscle. He stopped a few feet away and started to point his card at the three, birds scattering into the sky and a light breeze arising.

"Now!" Kurapika shouted and sprinted left with Aia while Leorio went right. 

"I see," Hisoka smirked as he watched them flee. "A wise decision." He began to step away when he paused, staring in the direction where Leorio ran off. A silhouette exposed itself from the shadows. Leorio came back.

"I just can't do it," he said, his voice deep with anger. "This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it!" He moved towards Hisoka with a war cry, aiming a large stick he had with him.

"Mm, I adore that look on your face." Hisoka evaporated when Leorio swung the stick down, appearing behind him to strike when a bright red fishing float smacked him on the side of his face. They both stared in the direction it came from in confusion when they saw a familiar spiky-haired boy in the fog.

"I made it in time," Gon said, catching his breath.

"Not bad, little boy." Hisoka laughed. "Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon. Allow me a closer look." 

Gon tightened the grip on his fishing pole as Leorio tried to lure Hisoka away from him. "Your fight is with me!" he shouted and ran up to attack him only to meet a devastating blow to the face, knocking him out cold. Out of anger, Gon jumped and swung his fishing pole down on Hisoka when he evaporated once again, appearing next to Leorio's unconscious body.

"You came to rescue your friend? Such a good boy, I'm getting excited now." While dodging attack after attack from Gon, he seized him by the neck, cutting off his air supply. "How wonderful. I do love seeing that face." Gon tried to pry his hands off of him, struggling to breathe. Only when he nearly passed out, he finally let go. "Do not fear. I will not kill your friend. He passed." He chuckled. "You pass as well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter." 

He was interrupted by a beeping noise in his pocket, and he pulled out a tracking device.  _ "Hisoka, you should get back here. We're already at the Phase Two site." _

"Okay, I'll be there." Hisoka picked up Leorio, turning to Gon. "It's always good to have friends. You can find your way back, yes?" Gon slightly nodded his head, still alarmed by what transpired. "That's a good boy," Hisoka murmured, wandering off into the fog to leave Gon to his thoughts.

"Gon!" A shout came from the opposite direction. 

He turned to see Kurapika and Aia running towards him. "Are you all right?" Kurapika asked, his voice laced with worry.

He nodded and rose to his feet, and they ran off into the forest. Gon began sniffing the air. "This way."

"You can tell?"

"Yeah, Leorio's cologne is unique. I can smell him from a few kilometers away," he explained and pursed his lips. "Kurapika, what did Hisoka mean when he said that we passed?"

"Hisoka was acting as a judge. He must have his benchmarks for evaluating power. It's possible he was ascertaining each applicant's strength. You and Leorio must have met his standards."

"I see, but I was powerless to do anything against him."

"Didn't you land your first hit on him?" Kurapika turned to him.

"Only because I surprised him. Besides, Leorio passed, even though he lost," Gon replied.

"Perhaps he sensed that you were kindred spirits. I doubt that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter. However, I must admit that he did impress me with his superhuman agility and graceful technique," Kurapika pointed out. "Commonly, those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Hisoka's instincts and experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become Hunters. Killing you now would have been a waste. That was his perspective." He paused before looking at Gon in concern. "Sorry, was that insensitive?"

"No. But I was pretty excited as well," Gon said, causing Aia and Kurapika to stare at him in shock. "I was so scared. I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited!" 

He turned to give them both a bright smile. "Isn't that strange?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life, Gon has experienced mortal fear. Though the unfamiliar feelings accompanying fright confuse Gon, he cannot restrain his growing curiosity. At this stage, 220 candidates have withdrawn from the exam, leaving 148 remaining applicants.


	5. A x Surprising x Challenge

After moving through the dense forest for a while, the cheerful, black-haired boy couldn't help but wonder about the tension between two of his fellow candidates. 

"Hey, Aia?" Gon said, trying to get her attention. Her steel-grey orbs looked up before resting on his face. "What's with you and Killua? What's your story?"

Aia sighed and gazed ahead. "Too long."

"I know you're not much of a talker. It makes you mysterious but in a good way! You're quite interesting." Gon grinned at her. "Please tell me!"

"Gon," Kurapika began. "It's rude to be in other people's business."

"Eh?" Gon pouted. "I just want to get to know her better!"

"Still-"

"It's fine, Kurapika," Aia said before turning to Gon. "My parents worked for the Nanatsuki family. My mother, Mai, was a maid, and my father, Kaito, was the chef. They lived on the property, and I was born and raised there."

"Nanatsuki? I've heard of that name before," Kurapika said.

"Yeah, they were one of the wealthiest families in the world. I was roaming around the grounds one day when I met Killua. He was curious about the large property and jumped over the metal wall that was fifteen feet high. We were both six at the time."

"Eh?! He jumped that high?!" Gon said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he was nuts," she said, her tone indifferent. "He said he was on his way to Heavens Arena, and if I wanted to be friends with him, I'd have to prove my strength and win a match there." 

"Heavens Arena?" Gon echoed.

"It's a tall building where you fight against opponents. The higher the floor is, the tougher the match is."

"Ah, I get it," Gon nodded. "And you guys were six?!"

"Mhm. But we were fine. We've been training since we were very young. I eventually did win my first match and grew to be friends with him. It became a routine for us. I would sneak out at night sometimes, and we would support each other. But then, when we were eight, he just left without a word. I stopped going to Heavens Arena after that. And for the next few years, I wondered what I did wrong."

Gon watched Aia's face contort into sorrow for a moment before returning to her usual stoic expression. He swiftly took her hand in his. She snapped her head to him in alarm and opened her mouth to warn him, but Gon cut her off before she could utter a word.

"Just until we get to the Second Phase site, okay? Let me hold your hand for a little while," Gon told her.

Kurapika observed the two, chuckling at Aia's pure confusion and Gon's joyful expression before becoming interested in her story himself. "Why are you taking the Hunter Exam?"

Aia gazed ahead, recalling the memories. "A few years after Killua left, I went to take one of my many walks around the grounds. When I came back, everyone was dead, with strange needles in their bodies. As much as I wouldn't like to admit it, it was too clean. An amateur couldn't have been able to pull that off. It had to have been an assassin. I swear, I'm going to kill that bastard." She clenched her free hand into a tight fist. "It seems like everyone has a habit of leaving me. And this time, at least I have someone to blame other than myself." 

Gon squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't go anywhere if I were your friend. I would make sure Killua wouldn't leave either!" 

She tore her hand out of Gon's grasp and stopped running, a shadow falling over her face. Gon and Kurapika stopped to stare at her. "Don't lie to me. Everyone leaves me eventually. You would do the same."

"Aia." 

She narrowed her grey eyes in anger as she glared at Gon, only to widen them as she met his radiant smile. As if witnessing a gorgeous, dazzling sunrise, he approached her and took her pinky in his. "I pinky-swear that I will never abandon you and make sure Killua doesn't too, pinky sworn!" He shook his hand up and down, causing Aia's hand to as well. "If I lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye!" he sang, beaming. "At Whale Island, where I'm from, there's more to it. You go like this..." He put their thumbs together. "Sealed with a kiss! Chu!" 

Aia gazed at the joined thumbs in awe before he pulled her forward and started to run again, their hands interlocked. And for the first time in forever, a genuine smile rested on her features.

"Leorio!" Gon spotted him sitting against a tree, rubbing the bruise on his cheek. 

"Man, that stings," he winced. "Why am I all beat up? My memory is kind of hazy." 

"We probably shouldn't tell him what happened," Kurapika whispered to Aia and Gon, leaning down. Gon nodded his head in agreement before turning around toward a familiar voice calling his name. 

"I can't believe you got here," Killua said, stopping in front of him. "I thought it was over for you."

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne," Gon replied.

"Cologne? That was how? You are so weird." Killua narrowed his eyes at him before widening them in shock, noticing Gon was holding Aia's hand. She followed his gaze and slightly blushed, gently removing her hand. She stood in front of Killua before punching his arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" he shouted, holding the bruised limb.

"Well, it hurt more when you left four years ago," she scolded him. He looked at the ground beneath them, avoiding eye contact. "But." She lifted his chin to meet her gaze, causing Killua's face to redden. "It's in the past. We were good friends, and you probably left for a good reason, a reason that's none of my business. What's important is that you're here now. And I still want to be friends with you."

"If you promise not to leave again," Gon added. "And I'm here to make sure you don't. Because I'm friends with her too!" 

Aia nodded and held out her pinky to Killua. He immediately took it in his, silently pleading for the embarrassment to end. "Pinky sworn," she said. Aia then joined their thumbs together. "Sealed with a kiss. Chu!" 

"I-Idiot!" he shouted, sticking his hands in his pockets and glancing to the side, his face an even brighter shade of red. "I've already promised, Chibi!" 

"Excellent work, everyone!" Satotz stood in front of everyone with two large gates behind him. "Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. Best of luck to all of you." He promptly took his leave, back into the shadowy, dense forest. The gates opened to reveal a large mansion with cooking equipment on the front lawn. 

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" A woman said, sitting on a couch with a huge man behind it. "I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner," she continued as the group stopped in front of them.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner," the man said. His stomach growled loudly with hunger. 

"You must be starving." Menchi peered behind her and smirked. 

"I am starving," he agreed, a slight pout on his lips. The woman stood up with a grin and turned to the crowd. 

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve cooking!" A mixture of surprise and complaints emerged from the group. "Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate."

"Why do we have to cook?" someone questioned.

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters," she explained. Many of the participants burst out in laugher, mocking the examiners. Buhara looked on in confusion as Menchi scrunched her face in anger.

"So Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" #255 asked with a teasing expression. 

"The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs." Buhara pointed to the front lawn. "You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

"We will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking, got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end," Menchi said.

"The exam's Second Phase begins...now!" Buhara struck his stomach, creating a loud drum-like sound. The applicants rushed outside the gate and into the forest, hunting for any pig species to cook. 

"Catch a pig and cook it? It's already way easier than the First Phase," Leorio determined, peering around.

"I hope it will be that simple," Kurapika replied.

Gon started to slide down the grassy hill in front of them. Killua watched him in excitement and joined him, hollering on the way down. The rest shrugged and slid down with them. Killua's shouts of excitement turned into ones of panic as he noticed Gon stopped moving. He grunted as he knocked into him, more grunts leaving his mouth as his friends crashed behind him one by one.

"What was that about, Gon?!" he said in irritation, only to stare at where Gon was pointing.

"Found them."

They turned their heads to look at giant pigs with extremely large snouts, using their sharp teeth to bite on the bones scattered around.

"Don't tell me..." Kurapika trailed off as one of the pigs noticed them, letting out a loud cry to alert the others. "They're carnivores!"

The entire herd started to charge towards them at high speed, causing the ground to tremble with their weight. They all shot up and sprinted as fast as they could, the Great Stamp hot on their heels. The applicants glanced towards the loud noise, their confusion turning into dread as they saw the horde of ferocious pigs coming their way. One by one, candidates were thrown around and injured by their large and firm snouts. Some started throwing rocks and weapons at them, but to no avail. 

With a cry, Gon leaped into the air, aiming his fishing rod to strike. The giant pig used its snout to knock him back, and he landed softly on the ground. It charged at him at full speed, but he dodged at the last second, causing it to hit a tree. It glared at him, turning around to charge at him once more, only to fall to the ground in a pained cry. Fruits from the tree fell and hit the spot on its forehead. 

"Just maybe," Gon wondered under his breath. Taking a chance, he leaped once again and struck that same spot with his fishing rod. Killua saw the enormous pig letting out a distressed shriek before dropping in defeat.

"Hmm?" the silver-haired boy said, an amused grin on his face. "Could their foreheads be their weak points?" 

"I get it. So the pigs evolved large, strong noses to protect their soft foreheads," Kurapika pointed out.

Overhearing their conversation, the remaining applicants struck the weak spots of the Great Stamp. Menchi and Buhara watched in surprise as they saw dozens of pigs brought back from the forest and roasted. Aia recognized the way the other candidates cooked the meat before settling her steel eyes on Menchi. She overlooked the candidates with pursed lips and crossed arms, annoyance written on her face. _Buhara may as well find anything delicious, but Menchi would be more difficult to please._ Aia smirked. _Good thing my dad taught me how to cook._

Aia began cutting portions of the raw pig, just enough for a few people. She set the pork chops aside and started getting out her ingredients: peppers, onions, salt and pepper, sugar, basil, garlic, red wine, vinegar, cooking oil, butter, and thyme. She took out a frying pan and placed it on the heat, letting it get nice and hot. She sharpened her knives before chopping up the red peppers and onions. Pouring oil in the pan and placing the freshly cut vegetables in, she sauteed them on high heat for maximum taste, adding salt and pepper and a tablespoon of sugar. She added vinegar to the hissing vegetables, then chopped up some basil and placing them in the pan as well. She sauteed them in the pan for 2 minutes before taking the pan off the heat and into a bowl. 

Once done roasting their pigs, the applicants dropped the entire animal on a large plate in front of the examiners one by one. Buhara dug in, giving a thumbs up for every meal while Menchi leaned back on the couch, crossing her arms. 

"It's overcooked, and the rough texture ruins the flavor of the meat."

"Charred on the outside, uncooked on the inside. Your fire was too strong."

 _Honestly, all they're doing is roasting the whole pig like it's all they know how to do._ _No one has made any effort!_ Menchi scrunched her eyebrows in frustration, turning down every meal that came her way.

Aia chuckled to herself, watching the competition diminish. _Menchi hasn't even taken a bite, and no one passed the Second Phase yet._ Aia seasoned the pork chops she cut with salt and pepper, then crushed the garlic with a knife. She poured oil into the frying pan and gently placed the pork chops inside, along with the thyme and garlic. After a few minutes, she turned over the pork chops. 

Gon's nose wiggled, prompting him to turn towards the pleasant trail. He found himself wandering over to Aia's station, the aroma of deliciously seasoned pork in the air. She cut pieces of butter and placed them into the pan, noticing Gon's arrival. She beckoned him over with a wave of her hand. Gon watched in awe as Aia tilted the pan and used a spoon to pour the rich, buttery, garlic-filled juices onto the meat. A few minutes passed, and she took out the pork chops and onto a plate. 

With a slight frown, Gon grabbed onto Aia's sleeve and tugged gently. She rolled her eyes and went over to the cooked pork chops, knowing what he wanted. Using a fork, she took a piece of the meat and raised it to his lips. He took it into his mouth eagerly, munching on the beautifully seasoned pork. 

"Aia..." A voice behind them began hesitantly, tugging on Aia's sleeve as Gon did. They turned to see Killua refusing to make eye contact.

"Do either of you know how to use your words?" Aia said with frustration, raising a piece to him. With a slight flush to his cheeks, Killua ate the offered food. 

"Aia! I want another piece!" Gon pouted. She shook her head with a small smile, giving another piece to him. Killua witnessed the little changes in Aia's behavior when she was around him. _I'll make sure he doesn't leave either,_ he promised to himself.

At the front, Menchi and Buhara were still judging the food the applicants prepared. She began getting angry, throwing the food everywhere. "Who hasn't brought their dish yet? Can't anyone satisfy me?!"

Aia placed a pork chop on each plate and laid the peppers beside them gently. With some finishing touches, she brought the two plates up to the front. All eyes were on her. Menchi jumped up, dazzled by the presentation. "Oh, please taste good!"

She sat down and took a bite at the same time as Buhara. His mouth dropped open in amazement while Menchi shed silent tears. She stood up and gazed at Aia. "This is the best pork I've ever tasted. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"My father was the chef for the Nanatsuki family."

"That explains a lot." Menchi grinned, patting her head. "You pass." She crossed her arms and turned to the crowd. "The rest of you fail. Exam's over." 

Shouts of complaints arose from the candidates, some smashing their equipment in frustration. "Enough!" Menchi shouted. "I said to prepare the pork in which we both found delicious. None of you made anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same thing, and with almost no effort! None of you took cooking seriously!" She pointed at Aia. "She put effort into her dish and made it not only look great but taste spectacular." 

"That _little girl_ passed, and we all didn't?!" an applicant seethed, charging towards her. Killua and Gon narrowed their eyes and took a step towards him in determination as Aia unsheathed a blade, ready to strike. However, he was knocked back hard by Buhara, landing with a heavy thump. 

"Buhara, don't interfere." Menchi glanced at him. 

"If I hadn't intervened, you'd have killed him, right?"

"Probably," she said, getting up the couch, revealing six hidden blades. "Let me clarify. We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters." 

"That said, it would be excessive to fail every applicant except one."

Everyone looked up to the voice, noticing a blue airship flying over them with a Hunter Association symbol on the side. A silhouette jumped from the ship and landed, causing the ground to shake. When the smoke cleared, they saw a man with a white and blue kimono, a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes. Murmurs of confusion spread throughout the crowd of applicants.

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero," Menchi introduced.

"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now," Netero explained. "So, Menchi. You failed all of the applicants except one because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

"No. I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable. You can continue as a Second Phase examiner, but you must also participate in the new test you propose," he continued. "That way, I'm sure that will help the applicants to accept the results."

"I see. Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!" Menchi beamed. "Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?"

After half an hour, the applicants arrived at Mt. Split-in-Half, gazing down a deep ravine in the middle of the mountain. A Spider Eagle web hung from one side to the other, large eggs in sacs of twenty hanging off the web in some areas.

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. It makes their eggs one of the most dangerous ingredients to obtain. They're also known as dream eggs. However, this ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web," Netero described.

"To demonstrate," Menchi said, leaping off the edge and down into the ravine below. She caught one of the strings of the web with her hands and waited. The slightest breeze flowed through her hair, and she let go of the rope. Menchi quickly grabbed an egg from one of the sacs, still falling down the ravine and into the fog below. Suddenly, a blast of air went up the abyss, Menchi and the egg along with it, landing gracefully on land once again. "Now, all I need is to boil it!"

"Y-You must be joking." #255 took a step back in fright. "No reasonable person would jump down there."

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon excitedly said, hopping down into the gap with Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio. Aia went to jump in after them, but the Chairman stopped her.

"You already passed. You don't need to do this part."

"But I still want a boiled egg," she said, tilting her head. He watched in surprise as Aia leaped into the abyss. More candidates started to jump in, all catching onto the web with their hands. One of them let go and grabbed an egg, descending into the mist below. 

"Let's go," Leorio urged his friends.

"No, not yet. There isn't always an updraft," Gon replied as he heard the screams of the candidate who fell to his fate.

"When's the next one then?"

"Wait." Everyone glanced towards Gon, pausing as he closed his eyes and concentrated. His nose began twitching. The web started to become strained, loosening due to the weight of the people. Some panicked and dropped down, not waiting for an updraft. They fell to their deaths.

"It's going to snap!"

"Now!" Gon shouted, causing everyone to let go of the web and catch their eggs. Using the updraft, they all traveled up the gorge and landed safely on the ground above. Menchi smirked and turned to the applicants who didn't jump in. 

"And the rest of you? I guess you quit," she said.

"It takes courage to concede too," Netero assured them. 

A large pot was boiling some more eggs as the candidates tasted their prize, happily munching on the savory meal. Killua finished his egg, smirking as he stole a bite from Aia's food.

"If you're that hungry, you can have the rest if you want," she offered, holding the egg out to him. His face slightly reddened as he shook his head. 

"Idiot."

Gon watched the exchange with a bright grin and approached #255. "Hey, Todo-san. Would you like a bite?" He nodded his head and took the egg, eating a large portion of it before widening his eyes.

"It's delicious."

"Now you've experienced the joy of discovering how good something can taste. We're risking our lives for that joy," Menchi replied.

"It wasn't my year this time around," he confessed. "I'll be back next year!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The applicants have learned that, whether you're a Black List Hunter or a Gourmet Hunter, calling yourself a Hunter requires an enormous amount of determination. Only 42 applicants remain.


End file.
